


Voicemails

by Squirbi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Reunions, boys bein soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirbi/pseuds/Squirbi
Summary: It has been five years since Kurapika left to collect the scarlet eyes. Leorio can't help but leave him voicemails every time he thinks of Kurapika.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Voicemails

Leorio stared blankly at the open textbook in front of him. His pen hovered over his notebook, ready to take notes, but unable to write. The words jumbled together until the page was an unreadable mess. 

How long had he been awake now? Two days maybe, or was it three? He sighed, stepping away from his desk. At any rate, he wouldn’t be able to get any work done like this. Ignoring the fact that midterms were only two days away and he needed to study, he took a break in order to shower and get changed. 

He had reached the point where even the strongest coffee wasn’t enough of a substitute for sleep, so he lay down on his bed, trying his best to drift off. However, his mind was swimming with terms and definitions, side effects and surgical procedures. After an hour of tossing and turning, he got up, walking to his balcony and opening the door. 

He drew as much of the brisk night air into his lungs as he could before exhaling. He fished his phone out of his back pocket, pausing before clicking the call button. 

The phone rang twice, four times, six times, and on the eight ring, it went to voicemail. Of course it did. 

“Hey, Kurapika, Leorio calling. I know you won’t answer this, but… I really miss you. I don’t know if you’re getting these or not, but if you are, will you please call back? You don’t have to say anything. Just so I know you’re still…” Leorio swallowed thickly, pushing away the idea that Kurapika might be dead. “...yeah. Midterms are coming up. Gon and Killua are coming to visit next week so we can celebrate Gon’s seventeenth birthday. This year, he didn’t ask me if you were coming like he has the past few years. I cried all night. I’m worried about you. Please come back soon.” He managed to get the last of his message out just before the time limit cut him off. 

He put his phone back in his pocket and leaned on the balcony railing. He looked up at the moon and wondered if Kurapika was looking at the moon right now too. 

xxx 

Midterms passed. Gon’s birthday came and went. Kurapika still hadn’t called back. Leorio didn’t expect him to. That didn’t stop him from leaving more voicemails. 

“Hey Kurapika. I was walking through downtown yesterday and I checked out this little antique shop. I found an old Kurta tapestry for cheap. I don’t think the shop owner knew how valuable it was. I bought it, of course. It’s hanging up above my bed. It’s yours if you ever come pick it up.” 

“‘Pika, it’s Leorio. I hope you’re taking care of yourself, you never were too good at that. If you are hearing this, take a shower, eat some real food, and drink some water. I miss you. Please come visit.” 

“Kurapika, I had a dream last night that you were in trouble. I hope you’re okay. You know my door is always open if you need anything.” 

“Hey Kurapika, if you think that I’m going to give up on calling you, you’re wrong. If you think that I hate you and that’s why you’re not answering, you’re wrong. This doesn’t mean I’m not upset and angry, I am, I mean, you left us five years ago without even a goodbye and haven’t answered any of our attempts to contact you. But I could never hate you Kurapika. I would never turn you away. And I haven’t given up on you. Please come back. Please.” 

“‘Pika, I can’t stop thinking about you, thinking that you’re dead, or in trouble, or hurt somewhere and need help. I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. I can’t focus on school. If I did anything wrong, I’m sorry. I’m so goddam sorry. I can’t stop thinking about you. Come back to me.” 

xxx 

Leorio thought he heard a knock on the door. He checked the clock. 

1:28 a.m. 

He sighed and rolled over in bed, trying to go back to sleep. He’s probably just hearing things. No way was anybody here at this hour. 

Knock knock knock. 

He sat up in bed. That was definitely an actual knock. He walked to his door, flicking on the lights as he went. 

“Alright, who is…” Leorio’s words died on his tongue when he opened the door. 

“Hey Leorio,” Kurapika was standing at the door, smiling wide and tears filling his eyes. 

“Kurapika,” Leorio whispered. Once his shock wore off, he reached down to hug Kurapika, picking him and squeezing him tightly. “I missed you so fucking much.” 

At that, Kurapika started crying into his shoulder. Leorio gripped him a little tighter, rubbing his back as he carried him to the living room. He sat down on the couch, Kurapika curling up into his lap. 

“I got them,” said Kurapika through the tears. “I’m done.” 

“Really? The eyes? All of them?” He felt Kurapika nod into his chest. Leorio lifted Kurapika’s head so that he could look him in the face. “I’m so proud of you Kurapika.” Without a second thought, he leaned down and kissed Kurapika. 

Kurapika tensed underneath him, and Leorio started to pull away. “I’m sorry Kurapika, I wasn’t thinking, my emotions just took over and-” There was a hand on the back of his neck, and Kurapika’s lips crashed into his. Leorio’s eyes widened before he closed them again, sighing as Kurapika tangled his fingers in his hair. 

They eventually had to pull away for air, both star-struck and gasping. Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the cracked knuckles. 

“Oh, ‘Pika. Why didn’t you call?” he asked gently. Kurapika started crying again, and Leorio held him closer. 

“Believe me, Leo, I wanted to. I missed you so much. But I had to complete my mission. I knew that if I called…” Kurapika hiccuped and took a deep breath, “I knew that if I called back I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from coming back.” 

“Oh, honey…” Leorio leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. 

“I listened to every voicemail. It broke my heart to hear how I hurt you. I’m so fucking sorry Leo. I missed you and the boys so much. I missed you so much.” 

Leorio smoothed back Kurapika’s hair, soothing him with soft words and reassurances. “I understand. Not really, I didn’t go through the same trauma as you, but I understand why you didn’t call. That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt, but it does make it better to hear your reasoning. I’m just happy that you’re back now.” 

Kurapika reached for Leorio’s face, cupping it in his hands and pulling it towards his face. He paused only an inch away from his lips, their noses nearly touching. “I’m happy that I’m back too.” He closed the distance between them, tenderly capturing Leorio’s lips. He rested his head against Leorio’s, absolutely mesmerized by the look of pure devotion in his eyes. 

“Thank you Leo.” 

“For what?” 

“For not giving up on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> leopika supremacy


End file.
